fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliwood/Supports
With Hector C Support *'Hector:' Ah, Eliwood! It’s good to see you’re still well! *'Eliwood:' Hm. You expected otherwise? *'Hector:' No, of course not. I knew you’d be fine. *'Eliwood:' Hector, wait for a moment. What did you want? *'Hector:' Nothing. It’s enough to see that you live and are still fighting. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t overdoing it with me not around. *'Eliwood:' I should say the same to you. *'Hector:' Me? Don’t worry about me. I’m fine. I’m built tough, you know. A little too much is just enough for me. But you, you’ve never a hardy one, Eliwood. Nor are you used to travel. Go on too long and you’ll collapse. *'Eliwood:' We’re all weaklings compared to you, Hector. ...Thankfully, wars are not won by strength alone, eh? We’ve been sparring once every two months since we were twelve, and of 30 matches, 14 I won, 12 I lost, and 4 were draws. *'Hector:' Erh? I think not! I recall 31 matches—an even 13-13 split, with 5 draws! *'Eliwood:' Yes, well, you recall wrong. I’m in the right. *'Hector:' Hmph. And what makes you so certain? *'Eliwood:' Whose snoring was it that shook the rafters in number class? *'Hector:' Ah, good point. *'Eliwood:' ...Still, I’m touched you were worried about me. Now, back to the fray! *'Hector:' Hey, wait! ...Blast. B Support *'Eliwood:' Something wrong, Hector? Was that a yawn I saw? Not the best battlefield manners. *'Hector:' Ah... It’s nothing. Just, my dreams lately... *'Eliwood:' Dreams? What kind of dreams? *'Hector:' Laugh, and I’ll kill you. *'Eliwood:' ...All right. *'Hector:' There was this man—a giant with a great beard—carrying a girl on his shoulders. The girl called to him “Father”, and she was smiling, happy. Then the father said to her, “Yes, my beloved daughter?” That’s all, really. But it felt as though... It felt like a long-past memory. The man looked a bit like my own father, I suppose. But who is the little girl? Aye, she was a cute one. *'Eliwood:' What color was her hair? *'Hector:' Huh. Blue. *'Eliwood:' And the man’s hair? His moustache? *'Hector:' His were bluish, too. *'Eliwood:' Then it is a vision of your own future! A great moustache, eh? Ah hah hah! *'Hector:' Grr... You laughed! Hm. If that is my future I’m not sure I like it. *'Eliwood:' Why not? *'Hector:' The girl that would be my daughter... She gets taken away by this boy that appears later. ...A boy with red hair! Yes, it was red, I’m sure of it. *'Eliwood:' Don’t get ahead of yourself! There are plenty of people with red hair... *'Hector:' Quiet! Now I’m sure—the boy was a Pheraen. No matter how close we may be, I’ll not—I’ll not give up my daughter! *'Eliwood:' Hector! Let’s hope your dream doesn’t come true, eh? For my sake. A Support *'Eliwood:' Hector, you still remember that time? *'Hector:' What time? *'Eliwood:' You know, what was it—ten years ago? When the lords of Lycia held the oath rites, back in Ostia? “Should one land of Lycia be attacked, all will fight as one...” Remember? While our parents were off pledging their oaths, we kids were in that one room. *'Hector:' Yeah, I remember. We had to act in a manner befitting the children of nobility, or some such nonsense. I just remember being stuck in there, having to sit in that chair talking to whoever was next to me. Course, wouldn’t you know that Erik of Laus was on my right? Man, I heard more than enough sweet talk from that one! *'Eliwood:' Right, right. That was the first time any of us met, after all. He had no idea who you were—he just wanted to get in favor with a lordling of Lycia. *'Hector:' Aye, he was all mouth anyway. Saying things like “let us join forces for the good of Lycia”, and such... then running when things turned sour. *'Eliwood:' Aw, don’t be too hard on him. When he jumped up, yelling about us swearing our own oaths, then cut his hand like that... No one else knew what to do, either. *'Hector:' Well, everyone’s heard the stories. They all know it’s the warriors’ custom. Each cuts his own hands, then shakes hands with his brothers... What man wouldn’t want to do that? Only one had the guts to meet him, tough. *'Eliwood:' ...You know, back then, I’m proud I took your hand. We are friends, sharing a life-dream now, an ambition. When one is in danger, the other risks his life to protect him... That’s why you came, isn’t it? Because you remembered? *'Hector:' Heh, I’ve got no plans to break my oath. Not now, not ever. *'Eliwood:' Likewise. *'Hector:' Well, then let’s live long and in health! I don’t want to hear any excuses about not being able to come help when we’re old men. *'Eliwood:' It’s a deal. ...Stay alive, Hector. *'Hector:' Deal. And don’t you go dying before me, either. I’d never forgive you. With Lyn C Support *'Lyn:' Eliwood! *'Eliwood:' Lyndis? Something the matter? *'Lyn:' I was watching your swordplay just now. You’re quite good. I had no idea you could handle a sword so well. *'Eliwood:' I’ve had my share of practice. Just... I’m not sure how well it will serve me in real battle. *'Lyn:' Where did you learn that style? *'Eliwood:' My father taught me the basics. Then, I received some instruction from Marcus. I spar once every two months with Hector, too. *'Lyn:' Sparring, huh? Interested in a new partner? *'Eliwood:' Who, you? I don’t have a problem with that. *'Lyn:' Just so long as you don’t go easy on me. I’m very serious when I spar. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt. *'Eliwood:' Of course, I understand. I’ll be ready. B Support *'Lyn:' Eliwood, you’re well informed about the other lords of Lycia, are you not? Are there any lordlings close to my age, besides you and Hector? *'Eliwood:' Of course. There’s quite a few. *'Lyn:' Then, some are women, I take it? If they enjoyed swordplay as much as I do, we’d become fast friends. What do you think? Know anyone? *'Eliwood:' Hmm... Let me see... *'Lyn:' Someone skilled in the spear, or axe, or bow would be fine, too, of course. *'Eliwood:' I don’t know any ladies skilled in the martial arts. Most of them never leave the castle, for that matter. The only time I see them are at the banquets and such. *'Lyn:' Banquets... I see. Those are no place for someone from the plains, like me. Oh well... Chancellor Reissmann tells me I need to learn manners. I have to attend all these affairs in place of my ill grandfather, you see. The chancellor doesn’t think I act enough like a lady of Caelin. That’s why I was hoping to find a lady that could teach me. *'Eliwood:' You’ve got your work cut out for you. *'Lyn:' Say, could you teach me, Eliwood? Teach me how to act like a lady! *'Eliwood:' You think I know!? *'Lyn:' ...No, I guess you wouldn’t. Ahhh... My grandfather must be vexed to have me as a grandchild. My late mother was gentle, well mannered, and beautiful... *'Eliwood:' Well, you’re beautiful, Lyndis. *'Lyn:' Wha--? E-Eliwood! What did you--? *'Eliwood:' Yeah, when we were sparring this last time, I was thinking... The way you move, so like the wind. It was like watching a beautiful dance. *'Lyn:' Oh! My swordplay is beautiful... Right, you have leave to say that. A Support *'Lyn:' Say, Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Ah, Lyndis! You’ve gotten much better since our last match. I’ll have to do my best not to fall behind! *'Lyn:' Yes, well... about sparring... I was wondering in you might not teach me something else? *'Eliwood:' Something else? *'Lyn:' Yes, well, you know! Even if you can’t teach me about being a lady, there is much to learn... *'Eliwood:' Manners and such? That is fine by me, but I think you’re worrying too much. You should relax, take it in stride. *'Lyn:' Yes, but I have so far to go! I’m not like a lady at all. My grandfather took me in, a mixed-blood child, but I fear the other nobles of Lycia will not be so accepting. I do not want the Sacae blood in my veins to bring my grandfather shame. *'Eliwood:' Hmph. You sound shy—Nothing like the Lyndis I know! *'Lyn:' What? *'Eliwood:' When I first saw you in Khathelet, I thought, what strength she has in her eyes, that woman. I seem to remember, Lyndis, back then, you didn’t know what to think about your noble Lycian blood, but the Sacae blood in you... for that you had nothing but the purest pride. Remember how you felt. You don’t have to be like anyone else, Lyndis. *'Lyn:' ... ... Yes...you’re right. I guess... I guess I lost myself. Thank you, Eliwood. I feel better, somewhat. *'Eliwood:' No need to thank me. *'Lyn:' When I was on the plains, I used to despise the nobility. But I’ve changed. I think it happened a year ago, when I met you. You... you believed in me. You helped me. *'Eliwood:' Hey, I wouldn’t have made it this far without your help, too. You are my good friend. This is what friends do! Now, shall we? *'Lyn:' Let’s go! With Ninian C Support *'Ninian:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Ninian. *'Ninian:' I... I’d like to thank you. *'Eliwood:' Huh? What is it? Why the formality? *'Ninian:' Lady Lyn told me... She told me... She told me it was you. You were the one who helped me one year ago. *'Eliwood:' Oh, that. *'Ninian:' I apologize. I... I had lost consciousness, and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Don’t let it concern you. I wanted to help. *'Ninian:' But still-- *'Eliwood:' Hrm... Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing! Not one of the little dances—something special. *'Ninian:' A special dance, my lord? *'Eliwood:' Er... sorry, didn’t mean to sound too forward! *'Ninian:' No, not at all! I mean, I’d be glad to. *'Eliwood:' Great, then it’s a deal! I’m looking forward to it. *'Ninian:' Y-Yes. I am too. B Support *'Eliwood:' In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance. *'Ninian:' That sounds like fun! *'Eliwood:' You should come, too, Ninian. Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think. The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful. *'Ninian:' Thank you. *'Eliwood:' My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased. At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until the dawn. Ah-- *'Ninian:'... ... *'Eliwood:' Forgive me. You... must think of my father often enough. *'Ninian:' No... it’s all right. I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Ninian, remember what I told you? My father’s death was not your fault. You should not blame yourself, not at all. *'Ninian:' But, Lord Eliwood... y-you’re wrong. You don’t know everything that... *'Eliwood:' What? *'Ninian:' I... I have been deceiving you. *'Eliwood:' Deceiving? What do you mean? *'Ninian:' It is just... I-I’m sorry. *'Eliwood:' Ninian? Ninian, don’t cry. I don’t know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad. A Support *'Eliwood:' Ninian. *'Ninian:' ... Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' I finally caught up with you. What’s wrong, Ninian? Why the long face? *'Ninian:' Please, do not worry on my account. I... I am not worthy—I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you. *'Eliwood:' Yes, as you were saying before. Ninian... You have been keeping some secret from us? *'Ninian:' Yes... *'Eliwood:' But...you can’t tell me what it is. Am I right? *'Ninian:' ...Yes. *'Eliwood:' Very well. *'Ninian:' What...? *'Eliwood:' If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. Just... if you ever feel able, tell me then. *'Ninian:' But... I have been false... I have lied to you and the others. *'Eliwood:' Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come. *'Ninian:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' I don’t care what your secret is—I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don’t cry anymore. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian. *'Ninian:' Lord Eliwood... I... I don’t know what—Lord Eliwood... Lord Eliwood... With Marcus C Support *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood! You are not hurt? *'Eliwood:' Marcus? Thanks, I’m fine. *'Marcus:' Perhaps it is not my place... But, Lord Eliwood, you should stay out of combat, I think. Let me deal with the enemy! You can join me, Lord Eliwood, and thus travel in safety... *'Eliwood:' I’m afraid that cannot be. This is my journey to make. It is my responsibility. *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood! Well, I cannot say that I am not impressed by your strength. You have truly grown, and for that, I am joyful. *'Eliwood:' Ah, Marcus, your sentiments are always larger than life. *'Marcus:' But it does make me lonely, you know. When you were born, Lord Eliwood... Why, I had just received the honor of knighthood. When you were little, oh, how you would follow me everywhere! *'Eliwood:' Stop it, you embarrass me good friend. B Support *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Marcus? *'Marcus:' I have been watching you progress on your journey... *'Eliwood:' What is it? There’s no need for formalities with me. *'Marcus:' Ah, just, I was thinking how much you’ve grown... Even on this journey, seeing you go off to battle, brave and strong. You have much of your father’s presence. *'Eliwood:' You think so? *'Marcus:' I do. Mine eyes fill with tears of joy, truly... *'Eliwood:' There you go with the poetry again, Marcus. ...That reminds me of something my father once spoke of. Marcus, you went into battle by my father’s side when he was young? *'Marcus:' Indeed. I was just a page at the time. But under Lord Elbert’s command I swung my spear as best I could. *'Eliwood:' And you fight by my side on this, my journey, as well. *'Marcus:' I made a promise to Lord Elbert. I swore to protect the lord Eliwood until his return. Knights of Pherae always carry out their orders, you see. *'Eliwood:' And Pherae owes its very existence to you, Marcus. Thank you. *'Marcus:' Thanks are wasted on me. I merely do my duty. A Support *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood! *'Eliwood:' Marcus! It is good to see you are well-- *'Marcus:' ...ung... *'Eliwood:' M-Marcus!? What is wrong! *'Marcus:' To concern yourself with a mere retainer in the midst of battle... Even in such a horrid conflict as this one, still you have lost none of your heart, Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Your sentiments could make a mourner smile, Marcus! *'Marcus:' Take care of your heart, Lord Eliwood. You will need it to lead your people upon your return to Pherae. *'Eliwood:' Yes... Let us all return to Pherae together. For that alone, we must win this battle. Should we fall on the road, my dear mother’s heart would never mend. *'Marcus:' Do not worry, my young lord. I, Marcus, will defend you. I have sworn that Lord Eliwood will return safely to Pherae. And return you shall, to find a lovely, kind wife to lead with you. Then you will follow in Lord Elbert’s footsteps. Then, when your child is grown and ready to go off to battle, I, Marcus, will be there to accompany and protect him! *'Eliwood:' Marcus... I know no knight of Pherae more worthy of the title than you. I thank you, as does my future son. *'Marcus:' It occurs to me... When Lord Elbert became engaged to the Lady Eleanora... Why he was the same age you are now, Lord Eliwood. As a faithful retainer of Pherae, I must make haste to find you a suitable wife! *'Eliwood:' M-Marcus! With Lowen C Support *'Lowen:' Lord Eliwood! Please, forgive me! *'Eliwood:' What? What is it, Lowen? *'Lowen:' You must forgive me! I... I had no intention... I am sorry! Ohh... Were General Marcus to find out... I’m finished! Through! *'Eliwood:' Lowen? Perhaps you could tell me what happened? *'Lowen:' Yes... Yes, my lord. ... ... It is that...uh... This morning, you see... Did... Did you eat breakfast, my lord? *'Eliwood:' Breakfast? *'Lowen:' As I thought! You haven't had breakfast, have you!? *'Eliwood:' Ah...um, yes, now that you mention it. I was busy. I must have forgotten. *'Lowen:' I knew it! It is my fault—I overslept! And now Lord Eliwood has gone without breakfast! *'Eliwood:' L-Lowen, please. Missing one meal is not such a big affair... *'Lowen:' Oh, but it is! This is a most unforgivable oversight! “If the stomach is empty, empty, too, lies the heart.” You know the proverb! *'Eliwood:' Actually, that’s the first time I ever heard that one. *'Lowen:' Then you must remember it from henceforth! “If the stomach is empty, empty, too, lies the heart.” Remember? *'Eliwood:' Um, yes. *'Lowen:' Good! Then, I shall bring something for you to eat forthwith! ... ... *'Eliwood:' Lowen? What’s wrong, Lowen! Lowen...! Lowen! B Support *'Eliwood:' Lowen! How do you feel? *'Lowen:' Ah, Lord Eliwood! How embarrassed I am, to faint before you like that... *'Eliwood:' It’s really no matter... but may I ask you something? *'Lowen:' Yes! Your will is my command! *'Eliwood:' When you collapsed then... Was it really because you hadn’t eaten breakfast? *'Lowen:' Yes, of course! *'Eliwood:' Hmm... I see. *'Lowen:' What!? Do you mean to say, Lord Eliwood, that you never collapse? *'Eliwood:' Not just from missing a meal or two, no. *'Lowen:' Truly!? How very odd! *'Eliwood:' ... ... *'Lowen:' Is something wrong. Lord Eliwood? *'Eliwood:' ...Just a passing faintness. *'Lowen:' Lord Eliwood! Perhaps... *'Eliwood:' Yes? *'Lowen:' Perhaps you did not eat your breakfast? Ayaa! And after I had given you such thorough warning! Wait right there! I will bring you something! *'Eliwood:' Lowen, wait! ... ... Hmm... I’d best warn Marcus. A Support *'Eliwood:' Lowen. *'Lowen:' Ah! Lord Eliwood! How are you today? Have you properly broken your fast? *'Eliwood:' ...Yes, quite. *'Lowen:' Indeed! That is good to hear! *'Eliwood:' Lowen, I’ve been meaning to ask you... *'Lowen:' How was it—the taste, I mean? I was rather proud of my work today, I must admit. *'Eliwood:' Er... Wait a moment—The food I’m eating... You’ve been preparing it? *'Lowen:' Why, yes! *'Eliwood:' You... an esquire... Why? *'Lowen:' My father was the chef to the previous marquess of Pherae... In other words, Lord Eliwood, he cooked for your grandfather. Until he threw out his back, that is... Your father, too, acquired a taste for his cooking, you see. So whenever I had the pleasure of joining him on his tours of the domain, I always took it upon myself to prepare his every meal! *'Eliwood:' Oh, I get it now... *'Lowen:' I am afraid I do not know your tastes, Lord Eliwood. Everything I have made on this trip, has been things your lord father, Elbert, favored. I do hope you find them suitable to your palate? *'Eliwood:' For an esquire such as yourself to cook... With your patrol and watch duties, where do you find the time? I mean, you really don’t have to... *'Lowen:' Ever since Lord Elbert went missing... Lord Eliwood’s meals have grown smaller. You don’t eat! The Lady Eleanora and General Marcus have been quite concerned. Yet when you left on your journey, and I began to cook for you, we found you would eat more... I’ve been cooking ever since. *'Eliwood:' Lowen... I had no idea! *'Lowen:' Please, don’t think of it. Seeing Lord Eliwood healthy brings us much joy. *'Eliwood:' Thank you. I will do my best to clean my plate henceforth, hungry or not! I mean to tell you, the food has been quite delicious. *'Lowen:' Thank you, my lord! With Harken C Support *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Ah, Harken. How may I help you? *'Harken:' Please, allow me to speak frankly. Might you allow me the fighting to be left in our hands from here out? *'Eliwood:' Harken? *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood, you are the heart of our army. When I imagine the worst that might happen. I think is wiser for you to remain at the rear of our forces. *'Eliwood:' You worry overmuch, Harken. I will be fine. Though...I am inexperienced in battle, this is true. And I apologize for giving you cause to worry. Still... *'Harken:' No, I did not mean to suggest that anyone doubts your prowess. Indeed, your arm in battle has improved by leaps and bounds since Pherae. I believe you are an equal to even your father, Lord Elbert, now. Yet... still, we are concerned. I ask at least that you do not take any unnecessary risks. B Support *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood. *'Eliwood:' Ah, Harken. *'Harken:' I hate to seem imposing, but I must ask you again, please, your safety is of utmost importance. If you would just refrain from combat and leave the fighting to me... *'Eliwood:' I thank you, Harken, but still... I have my reasons why I must fight. Until I finish what I have set out to do on my journey, I cannot think of escaping, or avoiding my enemies in any way. *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood, please... *'Eliwood:' Should something indeed befall me, look to my mother. She will be alone. You and the people of Pherae must support her. *'Harken:' I...am sorry. But that I cannot promise. *'Eliwood:' Harken? *'Harken:' I could not protect Lord Elbert... Were I to lose Lord Eliwood as well, what right would I have ever to appear before your lady mother again? Should I lose you, I am prepared to lose myself in turn. *'Eliwood:' Harken! *'Harken:' You must understand, Lord Eliwood. Your life is precious to all of us. It is more valuable by far than even our own lives. *'Eliwood:' Harken... A Support *'Eliwood:' Harken. *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood! *'Eliwood:' I must apologize... My selfishness has caused you much worry, I know. *'Harken:' No, nothing of the sort! *'Eliwood:' I thought a great deal about what you said. Harken, I am not entirely unable to understand your feelings. I know I have told you that my father’s death was not your fault. Yet, I know my words cannot change your heart. I...understand what you mean, how it would feel if you could not protect me either. *'Harken:' ... ... *'Eliwood:' But I have a goal to accomplish. I cannot look away from that. ...Nor is it something I can accomplish should I die. So, I will not. I cannot die. I will live, complete my mission, and return to my mother’s side. *'Harken:' Yes. That is why you must leave the fighting-- *'Eliwood:' The same goes for you, too, Harken. *'Harken:' My lord? *'Eliwood:' You are here to protect me, yes? You must not go so far that you fall and cannot complete your mission. I need you to live to the end, to help me on my path. *'Harken:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' We will live, the both of us, and return to Pherae. Anything less would risk my mother’s displeasure! And...my father’s. *'Harken:' My lord! I... I understand! With Fiora C Support *'Eliwood:' So, Fiora, have you gotten used to being in our ranks? *'Fiora:' Yes. Thank you, my lord. We mercenaries are quick to adapt to new commands. *'Eliwood:' Yes, you are of the Pegasus knights of Ilia, are you not? Seeing the way you fight, I can imagine their quality. *'Fiora:' Your praise is an honor. I will do my best not to betray your trust in my skills. *'Eliwood:' Please, don’t worry about formalities with me. We are equals, fighting together for a common cause. *'Fiora:' Equals... But, my lord... *'Eliwood:' I like to think of everyone in this troop as a friend, regardless of standing, gender, or age. All are friends, and all are irreplaceable. *'Fiora:' ... ... *'Eliwood:' You seem surprised. “There goes another naïve lordling with his head in the clouds...” Something like that? *'Fiora:' No, never! But... I didn’t imagine that a lordling of Lycia could think that way for long. *'Eliwood:' You speak the truth, of course. But what I said was no lie. *'Fiora:' Lord Eliwood! I... You see, I... Speaking personally, I like that way of thinking... I just do not believe it possible. *'Eliwood:' I’ll take that as a compliment. B Support *'Eliwood:' Fiora, tell me... You are Florina’s elder sister, are you not? *'Fiora:' I am. She is a shy girl, always aware of other people’s eyes. When she went off for her apprenticeship I worried and worried. *'Eliwood:' You are a good sister. *'Fiora:' I wish that were so. *'Eliwood:' You are both knights, yes? That’s rare in Lycia. *'Fiora:' Yes, as children we decided that we would become Pegasus knights. I did not want to send my own child sister to war... But Ilia offered few options other than the mercenary way. *'Eliwood:' I see. My father once told me of your homeland, long ago. The ground of Ilia is covered year-round in the whitest snow, he said, and it is a harsh life for the people who live there. Yet because many Ilians turn to being mercenaries, they are looked down upon—without reason—by other lands. *'Fiora:' Yes... But there is nothing to be done about it. No matter how many tears we shed, the snow will not melt. Better to fight for my homeland and win honor that way, as a member of the Pegasus knights of Ilia. *'Eliwood:' Fiora, I can tell you have a strong sense of responsibility. But do not be too hard on yourself. Should you overwork yourself and fall, you will end up with nothing. *'Fiora:' Yes... I would say the same to you, Lord Eliwood. A Support *'Eliwood:' Fiora. *'Fiora:' Yes, Lord Eliwood? *'Eliwood:' I had a thought while watching you fight. I feared you may be working too hard. Resting is as important as fighting, remember. *'Fiora:' Thank you, my lord. But... I am a Pegasus knight of Ilia. When I think of the people of my homeland, I cannot but fight harder. *'Eliwood:' Still... *'Fiora:' My performance here reflects on all the knights of Ilia. The more tasks I complete, the bigger the reward I bring home, and the happier my people may live. *'Eliwood:' What about happiness? *'Fiora:' What? *'Eliwood:' I know your homeland of Ilia is a poor land. And I know thoughts of your sister weigh heavily in your mind. But do not forget you have a right to happiness, too. Were you to become a sacrifice for your country... that would not do. No one would be happy, then. *'Fiora:' Lord Eliwood... *'Eliwood:' Forgive me, perhaps it is not my place. Still, watching you... I felt I had to say something. For someone as talented as yourself not to find happiness... Well, that would be the greatest tragedy of all. *'Fiora:' ... ... I must admit... That is the first time anyone has ever said something like that to me. ... ... *'Eliwood:' ... ... *'Fiora:' But...let us not linger here overlong. *'Eliwood:' Yes... Yes, of course. *'Fiora:' I beg your leave. *'Eliwood:' Ah, wait a moment. Fiora! *'Fiora:' Yes? *'Eliwood:' I would like you to stay nearby, by my side. So that I can... So that I may protect you. *'Fiora:' Lord Eliwood... Yes, I... I understand. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports